Men! I feel like a woman! (¡Hombre! ¡Me siento como una mujer!)
by Friditas
Summary: Serie: Las chicas solo quieren divertirse. Susana deprimida y harta de esperar la propuesta matrimonial de Terry, que no cede a pesar de los chantajes y pleitos; hasta que alguien la hace abrir los ojos. A veces, la ayuda viene de donde menos lo esperas. GF '15


Los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenece a sus respectivas autoras. Este songfic fué creado con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Man! I feel like a woman! ****(¡Hombre! ¡Me siento como una mujer!)**

**Serie: Las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

_**-Voy a salir esta noche, me siento bien **_

_**voy a dejar todo colgado **_

_**quiero hacer algo de ruido, **_

_**en verdad subir el tono de mi voz **_

_**Yeah, quiero chillar y gritar **_

¡Como nunca lo he hecho!- Despotricaba la chica, entre lágrimas, en la soledad de su habitación.

Otra vez, había peleado con Terry.

¡Pero si él la había elegido! ¿Porqué ahora parecía que apenas la soportaba? Cada que la cargaba para auxiliarle, la expresión de su rostro era pétrea, pero acomedida, hasta servil. Y sin embargo, no podían pasar un momento normal como pareja. No pedía mucho, una cena quizá, pero al sugerirlo, la expresión del chico, cambiaba. Como si sus brazos pesaran cual plomo. Como si fuera una carga el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

Y entonces, los gritos comenzaban. Había intentado todo. Lágrimas, chantajes, ruegos, gritos, enojos; el resultado siempre era el mismo: Frustración.

Terry no toleraba nada. Se encerraba en su propia habitación –porque a pesar de vivir juntos, al no estar casados, dormían separados- ¿Para qué la había elegido entonces? ¿Es que nunca sería feliz a su lado?

La chica se miraba al espejo y donde otrora viese a una hermosa jovencita, ahora solo veía una sombra de sí. Fea, ojerosa, amargada, pálida por no salir casi nunca y para rematar, un poco hinchada debido a la mala circulación producto de lo que a sus ojos era su mayor defecto: Estaba incompleta.

Mientras Susana Marlow, se autocompadecía, como cada día; Eleanor Backer era testigo de la lucha de su hijo. Su muchacho, exasperado con la elección de su vida, se resistía a caer en la tentación del vicio. No hacía mucho se había levantado del fango y no se iba a permitir volver a caer en él. A pesar de lo asfixiante que le resultaba vivir con una mujer que le reprochaba a cada instante no ser el hombre que ella deseaba.

Harta de la prerrogativa en que su amado hijo se hallaba, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Como un vendaval, arremetió a la habitación de Susana, preparada para encarar a la mustia mujercita que se empeñaba en hacer infeliz a su vástago. Pero la escena que encontró, no era nada de lo que esperaba.

Una Susana llorosa y profundamente angustiada, yacía en el piso. No había sido capaz de llegar a la cama, y no había querido pedir ayuda. Eleanor, aún sin querer, no pudo evitar la compasión y luego de auxiliarle, decidió hablar con ella. Pero aquél, no era el sitio adecuado.

-Vamos, Susana. Debes salir de este encierro. Es agobiante ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Te está amargando estar aquí. Ya es tiempo de retomar las riendas de tu vida. Hoy, vas a salir conmigo,

_**Fuera inhibiciones, no pongas condiciones **_

_**salte un poco de lo normal, **_

_**no voy a actuar políticamente correcta **_

_**solo quiero tener un buen rato **_

-¡Pero, señorita Eleanor! No podría. Ni siquiera me valgo por mí misma. –respondía la chica con resquemor

-Oh, vamos. No te estoy pidiendo nada fuera de lo normal, solo un café en un sitio no tan concurrido.

-No creo estar preparada aún para una aparición pública. Lo lamento, pero no puedo aceptar su invitación –soltó al fin

-¿Y quién dice que será una aparición pública? ¿Acaso crees que a mí no me agobia la presencia de los fans? Basta con que uno se acerque para que salgan por decenas hasta debajo de las piedras. Iremos de incógnito. Para eso eres una actriz ¿No?

_**La mejor cosa de ser una mujer **_

_**es la prerrogativa de tener un poco de diversión y **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, enloquécete totalmente, olvida que soy una dama **_

_**camisas de hombres, faldas cortas **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, realmente salvaje yeah, haciéndolo con estilo **_

-¡Santa madre! ¿Ha tomado alcohol? No me extrañaría.

El comentario no era muy acertado, tomando en cuenta la reciente recuperación de Terry y la abstinencia en que vivía.

-Perdón, quise decir… Que está actuando muy extraña. No parece la señorita Eleanor de siempre. Y desde luego no parece una madre.

-¿Una madre? –Contestó Eleanor con la sangre a punto de ebullición. Esa niña no sabía nada de su vida ¿De qué hablaba Terry con ella? Parecía desconocer su adicción al alcohol. Eso o era una perra insensible a la que no le importaba mencionar a la ligera la férrea lucha de Terry, día con día, contra la tentación del maldito vicio. – Mi niña, tu madre es el único ejemplo que tienes de una. Y créeme, aunque no pongo en duda su amor, su actitud no es precisamente la de una madre ejemplar

-¡Señora!- exclamó escandalizada

-Señorita. Nunca me he casado, recuérdalo. Tu madre se cansó de insistir en animarte, pero te ha dejado sumida en un hueco que tú misma has cavado más y más. Dime una cosa ¿Amas a Terry en verdad?

-¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó casi con terror ¿Dudaba de sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué?

-A que no puedes proclamar el amor si no lo demuestras. Mírate ¿Hace cuánto has dejado de amarte? No puedes sentir amor por los demás, si antes no lo sientes por ti.

-Yo… No valgo lo que una mujer normal…

-Susana, tú eres una mujer perfectamente normal. Tuviste un accidente horrible por regalarle a mi hijo lo más preciado: su vida. Jamás podré terminar de agradecértelo, las consecuencias del accidente, no deben mermar a la chica noble y buena que fue capaz de semejante sacrificio. La mujer amargada y desagradable que grita y chantajea a la menor provocación, debe irse. O jamás podrán ser felices ni tú, ni él.

-Quizá debería irme de su vida…

-Sabes que Terry no lo permitiría. Pero podría ayudarte a recuperar la tuya. Siempre y cuando aceptes salir conmigo

-Eso suena como un chantaje ¿Sabe? –murmuró la joven apenada

-Ja, ja, ja. Sí, tienes razón. Y como la experta en que te has convertido, sabes que encontraré la forma de acerté ceder.

_**Oh, oh, oh, actívate, siente la atracción **_

La veterana actriz, comenzó sin dar tiempo a más preguntas, a arreglar a la joven. Como la experta que era tras bastidores, la transformó en otra persona en apariencia.

-Eres muy guapa, Susana. Pero esas coletas que te ha dado por hacerte, no te van muy bien. Sé que es para evitar que se enrede, pero quizá con un cortándolo estarías más cómoda. Está de moda ¿Sabes?

Susana entonces, no pudo evitar reflexionar sus palabras:

_**-Teñir mi cabello, me atreveré **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, quiero ser libre yeah, **_

_**para sentir de la forma en que me siento **_

_**Hombre! Me siento como una mujer! **_

Aquel viernes, a plena luz del día; fue la primera salida de Susana tras el accidente. Y Eleanor, supo exactamente donde llevarla.

El bullicio ecléctico de la Gran Manzana, el crisol de los distintos movimientos culturales, la excentricidad de los transeúntes, la desinhibición de los mismos, la arquitectura decó; envolvieron a la chica a cada centímetro. Maravillada ante los detalles que antes no hubiera observado, se permitió ser guiada por el ojo experto de la madre de Terry. Envuelta en la efervescencia artística de Nueva York, Susana, disfrutó la salida, como la mujer adulta que no se había permitido ser.

En plena calle 42, a un paso de Broadway, Times Square y la Quinta Avenida, se alzaba el Algoquin, en apariencia, un hotel más. En su interior, sin embargo, se llevaba a cabo en el Oak Room, nada menos que una reunión del famoso "Círculo Vicioso", conformado por los intelectuales del pensamiento americano característico en la época.

Un tipo quizá borracho, cantando, un par de manfloras fumando sin parar, un chico excéntrico ligeramente afeminado, hubiera sido su opinión inicial si no hubiese sido por la astucia verbal de la señorita Backer. En cambió, admiró las levitas adornadas con pedrería de los hombres y los vestidos largos con brocado y bordados propios de cualquier evento de gala a pesar de la informalidad de la hora. Esos eran, los amigos de Eleanor. Alegres, divertidos, chispeantes. Sin embargo, poco le duró la frivolidad, un evento mucho más importante se llevaba a cabo: Las mujeres de aquél lugar, tenían voz y eran escuchadas.

La música que reinaba en aquél lugar, a pesar de lo osada que le resultaba, la contagió de una alegría que no había sentido quizá, desde niña.

El Círculo Vicioso se reunía diario en el almuerzo –quizá a causa de la ley seca- y el horario, le sentaba perfecto a Susana…

_**Las chicas necesitan un descanso, esta noche lo vamos a tomar **_

_**La oportunidad de salir del pueblo **_

_**No necesitamos romance, **_

_**solo queremos bailar **_

_**Vamos a dejar nuestro cabello suelto **_

Luego de un par semanas repitiendo cual ritual la salida a almorzar con el Círculo Vicioso, al menos una vez a la semana, Susana se renovó. Segura de sí, supo entonces que no necesitaba un hombre en su vida para seguir adelante. Su carrera como actriz había terminado demasiado pronto, pero amaba las tablas. Y supo que no quería renunciar a ellas, porque sería renunciar a una parte de su esencia.

Empezó entonces, a vivir su propia vida. Sin preocupaciones, sin importarle la opinión de los demás. Un poco insegura para expresarse de forma oral, empezó a escribir sus sueños, sus anhelos, y lo que empezó como un diario, empezó a llenarse de fantasía. Con la experiencia en el teatro y lo ávida lectora que era, su historia, fue convirtiéndose en varias. Y sus esporádicas salidas a los almuerzos con gente del medio artístico, aumentaron. No iba a comportarse como una libertina, pero aceptaba con gusto la libertad de elegir salir. Y puntualmente, los viernes, lo hacía. Sus amistades la invitaban al teatro, a exposiciones, a recitales y conciertos.

Susana fue transformándose en una mujer segura de sí. En el ambiente en que convivía, era respetada. Sus opiniones y críticas culturales, eran bien recibidas. La opinión de la chica era valorada y ella, también. A nadie parecía importarle su discapacidad. Poco a poco, a ella misma dejó de importarle. Nada cambiaría, seguía siendo la misma Susana Marlow dentro de su cuerpo. Más adulta y madura, empezó a sentirse bien consigo misma. No dependía más del horario de Terry, ni lo atosigaba para exigirle compañía. Seguían viviendo juntos, pero ella respetaba su espacio y viceversa.

En ocasiones, Eleanor salía con ella. No eran las grandes amigas, pero tenían opiniones diversas, que resultaban interesantes una a la otra. Y Eleanor agradecía el cambio para bien en su vástago, que sin presiones de la susodicha, se enfocaba en su carrera, acrecentándola a pasos agigantados.

Un día, cuando regresó a casa, un Terrence mucho más relajado que en la asfixiante convivencia anterior, se sentó a cenar con ella. Sin reproches, sin dramas, Susana se limitó a disfrutar en silencio la compañía del hombre que tanto amaba. Y se sintió bien. Confortablemente bien.

El actor poco a poco fue sintiéndose más relajado. Podía salir y pasear un rato para despejar su mente luego de los ensayos, sin que Susana le reclamara nada. Lo respetaba. Poco a poco volvía a ser la chica alegre que lo despedía con una sonrisa.

Al fin, un día se atrevió a preguntarle ¿Qué hacía en sus salidas de los viernes? Más por curiosidad que por verdadero interés. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando la chica se limitó a responder:

_**-La mejor cosa de ser una mujer **_

_**es la prerrogativa de tener un poco **_

_**de diversión y**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, enloquecer totalmente, **_

_**olvida que soy una dama **_

-Pero si eres una mujer… -murmuró desconcertado

-No lo entiendes, Terry. Con el accidente, creí perdido todo. Mi esfuerzo, mi carrera, mi vida. Estaba amargada y triste. Obsesionada con la idea de que estuvieras a mi lado y me frustraba el que te portaras distante. Esperé una propuesta de matrimonio cada día.

-Susana, otra vez…

-¡No! Déjame hablar, Terry. Imagina cómo me sentí al ver que esa propuesta no llegaba ¿Para qué te quedaste conmigo, entonces? ¿Porqué me elegiste? ¿Tan poco valía ante tus ojos como para ser una obligación y no una elección?

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-No. Siempre has sido un perfecto caballero inglés.

-Por supuesto…

-¡En tus sueños!-rezongó con desfachatez

-¿Cómo te atreves? –preguntó el chico asombrado

-Sabes que es la verdad.

El rostro del actor, sorprendido apenas podía articular palabra ¿Quién era esa chica y dónde estaba Susana? Y sin más, lo sacó de su sopor al expresar con seguridad

-No te necesito, Terry.

-¿Qué?

-Creí que te necesitaba para vivir. Pero no es así. Sabes que te amo. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, y sé que nunca lo harán; pero hacia mí, sí. No necesito a nadie para ser feliz. Soy feliz siendo yo, haciendo lo que me gusta, mi verdadera pasión.

-¿Quieres decir que volverás al teatro?

-Sí, pero no de la forma que imaginas. Estoy escribiendo

-¿Escribiendo?

-Sí, dramaturgia. Y mis protagonistas, son mujeres fuertes, que usan:

_**camisas de hombres, faldas cortas **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, realmente salvaje yeah, **_

_**haciéndolo con estilo **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, actívate, siente la atracción **_

-¡Oh, vamos! No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿A quién le gustará una mujer que usa camisas de hombre?

-Lo dice el fan de Shekaspeare…

-Ja, ja, ja. Touché

Era la primera vez desde que se conocían, que pasaban un rato agradable. Terry nunca había reído por su causa y se sintió bien ser una Susana, sin pretensiones, libre y actuando como ella misma delante de él. Se sintió muy, muy bien.

-Estoy segura que mi personaje le gustará a las mujeres. Y las mujeres llevarán a sus esposos

-Perdona, Susy. Fué injusto mi comentario. Estoy seguro que tu obra será un éxito. La montarán y serás una dramaturga famosa ¿Te imaginas?

-Y cambiaré mi aspecto. Ya no quiero verme como una niña mimada. Me tomarán en serio, porque seré fuerte. Tan fuerte como jamás lo he sido.

_**-Teñiré mi cabello, me atreveré**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, quiero ser libre yeah, **_

_**para sentir de la forma en que me siento **_

_**Hombre! Me siento como una mujer!**_

-Pues, eso eres, Susana. Has pasado momentos duros, como mucha gente, pero sigues siendo una mujer completa en todos los aspectos. Y te admiro por ello.

-¿Terry, leerías mi trabajo… Un día?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Sin dudarlo! Hoy mismo, si confías en mí.

-¡Claro! –respondió la chica con entusiasmo- Crees que ¿Podemos ser amigos? Quiero decir, es agradable charlar así.

-Toda una novedad –reconoció el reflexivo actor – Es extraño pero… Agradable, sí…

-Terry, me gusta esta Susana quiero seguir así. Me gusta ser yo misma y no tener miedo de expresar lo que pienso

-A mí también Susy, a mí también –afirmó sonriendo, aún ligeramente incrédulo

Por vez primera, desde que vivieran juntos, Susana pudo aceptar su realidad. Terry quizá no la amaba, pero había aceptado ser su amigo. Había elegido ganar su batalla, respetarlo, y no exigirse más que a sí misma, por cada avance, por cada logro.

La mirada de admiración y respeto que él le había profesado, había sido todo un placer que ella, lucharía por no perder. Y si para ello, solo debía ser honesta, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con él ¡Lo haría! ¡Y lo disfrutaría! Era un nuevo comienzo. La oportunidad, para ser feliz al lado de un buen amigo y quién sabe, quizá, un día, algo más…

_**Me enloquezco totalmente **_

_**puedes sentirlo **_

_**ven, ven, ven aquí bebé **_

_**me siento como una mujer**_

* * *

…

NOTA DE AUTOR: El Hotel Algoquin, aún permanece abierto en N.Y. Permaneciendo en la memoria colectiva, los días de gloria en los almuerzos del "Círculo Vicioso" en los años 20's; y el posterior apogeo del lugar en los años 30's con su cabaret y famosos Martinis con un diamante dentro del hielo.

* * *

…

Canción: Man! I feel like a woman!

Canta: Shania Twain

Album: Come on over. 1997

Compositores: Shania Twain, Robert John "Mutt" Lange


End file.
